smutaitefandomcom-20200214-history
XColorizedScar
Overview xColorizedScar is a female Youtaite, Smutaite, and Hobbyist Digital Artist with who used to go by the username of @Suka_MegamiSama and alias of ❀Suka on the app. She now goes by ❀Suzu / ❀鈴 and is currently on a hiatus because she wishes to spend more time on art. Her voice is described to be "warm" and blends easily with many vocal types. She sings with a softer and smoother mid-tone voice in many of her smule covers. xColorizedScar's singing range is from F3 to C6, having a 2.7 octave range. She typically prefers to sing in her natural tone of voice, but there are certain times where she sings in her trap or loli voice. xColorizedScar is capable of singing in English and Japanese. She typically sings Vocaloid and Anisongs. She also does voice acting and art as a hobby. You can find some of her art on her twitter or facebook page. xColorizedScar is typically known in the Youtaite community as an artist. Appearance xColorizedScar's designed persona/original character consists of a 5'2" female with shoulder length dark, saturated red hair and violet eyes with a hint of gold. She wears a white headband, glasses, a light pink over top, striped t-shirt, brown belt, brown shorts, cat leggings, and grey-ish boots. In real life, she has shoulder length black hair and dark brown eyes. She wears glasses and typically is wearing very lazy/night attire, which is typically a t-shirt and sweatpants/leggings. Personality Here are some quotes from some of xColorizedScar's close friends. * “Kaeli is usually a quiet girl at first-- but once you get to know her, she's one of the most weirdest and hilarious people you'll ever meet. Although she's quite outgoing, she's a bit insecure too. Usually she's mature, whether it would be in conflicts or just in general. But in conclusion, Kaeli is really just trash for osomatsu-san and utaites/youtaites.” ~ Venus * “I feel like Kaeli’s a pretty cool person. She’s laid back, silly when needed, and understand when not to be. But sometimes, because she’s so laid back, she tends to avoid decisions and is just like "Oh whatever she wants". Either way, she’s super nice, but need to take authority. She’s forgetful and a little lazy, but extremely caring for others!” ~ Yosuke * “I thought Kaeli was just some really nice person and I was shocked that someone with art as great as hers actually offered to help my friend and I in a chorus battle! When she told me her age, I was SHOCKED because I thought she was 16 or something! Especially with her amazing art and singing skills! Also, she is just really nice and laughs a lot!” ~ Korori * “I felt really attached to Kaeli and I feel like her art is more professional. She’s also really mature, and so I ended up attached to her without realizing it.” ~ Gracie * “Honestly, when I first met Kaeli, she seemed really nice and everything, and her art made me scream as well it’s amazing- She is really easy to talk to too!” ~ Anna Trivia * xColorizedScar has been uploading on Smule ever since December 2015. Her upload schedule is very inconsistent since she is constantly covering 1-5 songs every few days and disappears for a few weeks/months, then comes back once more with the same process. * xColorizedScar loves to play RPGMaker games, such as Ib, Mad Father, The Crooked Man, and many others of the sort. * She wears glasses. Yeah. Glasses. Cool. (Though in many of her pictures, she doesn't wear them.) * xColorizedScar has been drawing digitally for about two years. * xColorizedScar prefers to be called Kaeli, rather than Scar. Though, Kaeli is not her real name. Links xColorizedScar's Twitterhttps://twitter.com/xColorizedScar xColorizedScar's Facebook Page (Art)https://www.facebook.com/xColorizedScar/ xColorizedScar's Sing!http://www.smule.com/xColorizedScar xColorizedScar's YouTubehttps://www.youtube.com/channel/UCbIv9qxwNpppxvn7mgTSTDw Category:Female Category:Smule Female Utaite